


Lichtenberg Figures

by Project_Miru



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Could be read as asexual!Dirk, Dirk is oddly quiet, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I really don't enjoy hurting these two, I swear, M/M, Mona is probably somewhere in the apartment tbh, Not saying Mona's a dust pan and brush but, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently), Post Season 2, Sharing a Bed, could be read as pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Miru/pseuds/Project_Miru
Summary: Late night pararibulitis attack. Luckily a certain holistic detective was crashing on the couch.





	Lichtenberg Figures

**Author's Note:**

> Now it’s Todd’s turn for whump. or _The Obligatory Pararibulitis Attack Fic That No One Ever Asks For._
> 
> I don’t know why I do this to my favorite characters but alas. Unbeta-ed. Also, was only supposed to be a 500 word drabble but word counts mean nothing to me apparently. Formatting and I are still not friends.
> 
> Warning for excessive swearing cause Todd is Todd. Also warning bout blood for one split lip. Don't think I have Dirk's tone down quite right yet. 
> 
> To quote wikipedia: Lichtenberg figures appearing on people are sometimes called lightning flowers, and they are thought to be caused by the rupture of capillaries under the skin due to the passage of the lightning current or the shock wave from the lightning discharge as it flashes over the skin.

 

* * *

Consciousness struck him like a bolt of lightning.

 No, fuck.

 Wait…

 

 A hoarse scream died in Todd’s throat as electricity arced off his flesh. Nausea hitting him in waves as he inhaled the scent of his own sizzling flesh. _Get the pills. Get the fucking pills_. He tried in vain to will his fried nerve endings into co-operation to move his _goddamn_ hand to the bedside table for that _fucking_ orange bottle. He gasped in agony as another shock-wave surged down his spine, the crackling of electricity the only other sound in the cramped bedroom.

 

The metallic taste in his mouth was a telltale sign he’d drawn blood as he bit his lip, body spasming with each jolt. After what seemed like an eternity, but more likely a few minutes, he managed through sheer herculean effort to move his hand towards the bedside table. Sparks danced across his singed fingertips as he reached for the orange bottle, only to knock over the glass of water beside it. _Shit_. The smashing of the glass muted the bottle clattering to the hardwood floor. He could have cried. Todd’s small frame seized as another current tore through him, a strangled scream tore through his clenched teeth.

 

“ _Shit._ ”

 

Distant clatter arose from the living room; a rather loud thud followed by more cursing as lanky limbs collided with the coffee table in a quick haste to rise. This all went unnoticed by the bedrooms sole occupant as the owner of said lanky limbs swung open the bedroom door. blue eyes strained to see in the darkness before remembering the light switch beside him.

 

“Stupid Dirk, always forgetting light switches in the middle of the night.” The holistic detective muttered as he flipped the switch.

 

Dirk’s heart ached as he took in the sight of his best friend; pained tears streaming down his face as he writhed on the bed. And was that blood? Crossing the room with three long strides, he frowned as his socks contacted the wet floor- his frown deepened when he noticed the shards of glass he’d narrowly avoided stepping on. Beside the shattered glass, lay an orange pill bottle. Grabbing the bottle, he fumbled with the childproof lid a moment before shaking out two tablets.

 

“Todd. Todd, I’m here. I’ve got your medication. It’s going to be alright.” Dirk rambled, more for his own comfort than anything. He climbed onto the bed, kneeling on the edge beside the slighter man. Todd showed no sign of noticing him, his eyes were scrunched shut, teeth grinding as the imagined current tore though him relentlessly. Blood trailed sluggishly from his lower lip where he must have bitten earlier. The taller man cursed, this was a bad one. He placed his free hand on Todd’s cheek, brushing away the tears that fell.

 

Bloodshot blue eyes stared back at him, relief a fleeting expression as another shock tore through him. Dirk felt Todd’s jaw tighten reflexively as he seized, He’d have to wait until the afflicted man stopped to give him the dose. It hurt Dirk physically to see his best friend like this, knowing there was nothing he could do. He never felt more useless than during one of Todd’s attacks. He shook his head, not the time nor place for those thoughts. Forty-two excruciatingly slow seconds passed before Todd’s muscles seem to relax, however slightly.

 

Dirk placed the pills up to Todd’s lips, silently rejoicing as the other man opened his mouth to dry swallow them. The holistic detective paused a moment to survey the room, there perched atop the dresser a half-full bottle of water sat. Remembering Todd commenting on the horrible aftertaste the pills left behind, he leaned over the foot of the bed to grab it. The moments dragged as the taller man waited for a sign of the attacks ending.

 

It was gradual, it was always too fucking slow for Todd’s taste, _God, if this is what Amanda went through…_ he stopped himself from thinking any further. Dirk would be upset if he knew the self-loathing that still plagued the elder Brotzman. The charge finally weakened from grasping a livewire to static shock, sparks no longer arching off his skin. He took a ragged breath.

 

Fuck, that sucked. He shakily carded his fingers through his hair, grimacing at the sweat caused by the attack. He was utterly exhausted. Todd attempted to push himself up in bed, succeeding the second time with help from Dirk, to lean against the headboard. The acrid aftertaste of his medication and metallic tang of blood drove him to gesture weakly for the bottle in Dirks hand. Wordlessly, Dirk unscrewed the cap and held the bottle up to Todd’s lips. He drained what remained quickly, nodding in thanks to the detective as he tried to catch his breath. The elder Brotzman wiped the congealing blood from his chin with the sleeve of his black tee, cringing as he did so but at least the bleeding had stopped. He took a few more deep breaths; Dirk hovered awkwardly beside him on the bed, fingers worrying the down comforter.

“Thanks Dirk.” Todd's voice was a hoarse whisper, talking felt like swallowing gravel (a feeling he knew now unfortunately). He slumped down in his sheets, remaining upright and conscious was less appealing by the minute.

 

“M’ tired.”

 

Dirk stood up, adjusting the sheets as he did, pausing to sweep up the broken glass with a conveniently located dust pan and brush. Todd, for lack of a better word, snuggled into the plush comforter; exhaustion clearly winning out. The auburn-haired man turned to leave the room, pausing when he felt a tug on his trouser leg. He turned to see half-lidded cerulean eyes peering back at him from beneath the covers, hand stretched out to grab the fabric in a weak grip.

 

“ _St'y_.” His voice was slightly slurred as he released the thin material. Dirk looked conflicted, not knowing what to do with himself. An uncoordinated hand patted on the other side of the bed, it’d be a tight fit, but Dirk didn’t want to leave him alone in case of another flare up. To be honest Dirk didn’t know how much sleep he’d likely get after this. He never slept well after one of Todd’s attacks.

 

The same uncoordinated hand patted more insistently on the bed. Dirk chuckled in spite of himself before he walked back around to the other side of the bed, flicking the light switch off as he passed the doorway. He pulled the comforter back a moment before sliding in. The taller man glanced over to the huddled form of his assistant as he shifted  under the covers. Dirk remained still as an arm snaked around him loosely.  

 

“Dun make this weird.” A muffled voice said from underneath the covers.

 

Okay, He could do that. Weird; not his forte, nope, never. A yawn snuck up on him, perhaps sleep wouldn’t be so hard to come by after all. Perhaps the morning will be less confusing.

 

“Ser’sly Dirk, dun. J’st go to sleep, ‘m tired."

 

Yes, sleep sounded like a fine idea.

 

* * *

And remember, #DirkGentlyIsntOver [Petition for Netflix special](https://www.change.org/p/netflix-give-dirk-gently-s-holistic-detective-agency-a-tv-special?recruiter=31432383&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=share_petition)

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t know how to end this, may continue but not sure. I kinda like slice of life kind of things tbh.  
> My therapist said that you exert a lot of energy during an anxiety attack, I say same goes for pararibulitis.


End file.
